Je suis le même
by Pandi74
Summary: Gibbs agit d'une façon anormal, vu son caractère. Gibbs/DiNozzo Slash


Cette fic se situe au début de la saison 4, suite au retour de Gibbs. Les textes en gras sont les parôles de la chanson «Je suis le même» de Garou. (Il faut bien que j'encourage les petits québécois!) Gibbs est complète différent dans cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

**Je suis le même**

_**Pensée de Tony**_

Il est revenu. Je vais le revoir. Lui qui m'a quitté sans aucune hésitation. Il a tourné les talons sans regarder derrière. Il est parti sans se retourner. Il m'a abandonné, rejeté… OUBLIÉ!

Moi qui croyais que notre relation reposait sur des bases solides: sur la confiance et l'amour. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Je n'ai jamais rien représenté pour personne. Enfin, si, pour mes parents. Mais je n'étais qu'un poids, un boulet de plus dans leur misérable vie.

Je vais le revoir mais rien ne sera plus comme avant, comme si rien n'avait existé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si…

- Allez Dinozzo! Debout! Tu vas pas être en retard la première journée où il sera à nouveau officiellement le patron. Halloween est de retour, porte ton masque.

_**Bureau du NCIS**_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un Tony souriant.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

- On reprend vite ses vieilles habitudes. Tu es en retard Tony, se moqua Ziva, en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns ondulants autour de son visage.

- Panne d'oreiller ou de voiture? Ajouta Tim, d'une voix ironique.

Tony lui répondit d'un sourire à faire rougir les publicités de pâte dentifrice.

- Le patron est en réunion, s'informa-il innocemment.

- Il a pris deux cafés avant de rejoindre la directrice avec son troisième, répondit Ziva.

- Il a réduit sa consommation…

La matinée se passa calmement. Trop calmement peut-être. Les trois agents scrutèrent de vieux dossiers et Gibbs passa d'une réunion à l'autre afin de se remettre à jour.

- Dinozzo, c'est l'heure de faire une pause, il est midi. Tu veux te joindre à moi? J'aimerais que l'on parle.

- Je suis désolé patron. Je serai à l'heure demain.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler Tony. Je voudrais que l'on parle de nous.

- Il n'y a plus de nous, tu te rappelles? Ah! Non! C'est vrai! Tu as oublié, lança-t-il en attrapant son manteau afin de fuir loin et le plus rapidement possible. De toute façon, ce n'était rien, qu'une aventure entre deux âmes perdues.

- C'est faux. Je me rappelle Tony. Entre nous, c'est beaucoup plus profond qu'une aventure. Tu m'as ouvert et donné ton coeur.

- Cesse de parler de nous au présent. Tes souvenirs te sont revenus avant ou après ton départ pour le Mexique?

- Avant mais…

- Avant, coupa Tony durement, mais tu es tout de même parti. C'est vrai que c'était très profond entre nous. Tony attrapa son sac-à-dos et quitta rapidement la pièce.

- Attends!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le silence et les battements de son coeur en morceaux.

**_Pensée de Jethro_**

Ce matin. je croyais que Tony éprouvait de l'indifférence à mon égard mais maintenant je sais qu'il me déteste. Il y a sûrement un moyen pour lui faire comprendre la profondeur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Je ne voulais pas le blesser en partant.

Perdre quinze ans de sa vie n'est pas facile. Revivre la mort de ma femme et de ma fille non plus. J'éprouvais le besoin de vivre ça seul. Pourtant, j'ai une telle confiance envers Tony. Pourquoi ai-je refuser de partager ces moments avec lui?

Je dois trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner.

La semaine passa lentement. Le moral de Tony semblait baisser de jour en jour. Il n'était plus que le pâle reflet de lui-même. Gibbs s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ancien amant. Il avait quitter son lit et maintenant il risquait de quitter sa vie. Sa démission n'était sûrement plus qu'une question de jours….

À cinq heures du matin, Jethro se leva, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Un café bien fort à la main, il alla travailler un peu sur son bateau avant de se rendre au boulot. Au volant de sa voiture, il eut une autre pensée pour Tony.

- Il déteste le silence. La première chose qu'il fait en entrant dans une voiture, c'est d'allumer la radio. Puis joignant le geste à la parole, Jethro mit de la musique.

_**Je suis le même que t'as**_

_**Je suis le même que t'as**_

_**Je suis le même que t'as aimé**_

Le dernier couplet de la chanson résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- Ça me donne une idée. Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux mettre mon plan à exécution demain.

Le sourire aux lèvres Gibbs appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. Une fois arrivé au travail, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire en chantonnant.

- Bon matin ma laborantine préférée!

Abby sursauta faisant tournoyer ses tresses noires dans toutes les directions.

- Gibbs! Tu n'as pas honte de faire ainsi peur aux gens?

Il lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Abby! Je suis pressé. J'ai besoin d'aide. J'aimerais que tu me trouves une chanson ainsi qu'une radio.

- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête?

- Reconquérir Tony!

- Fantastique!

**_Samedi soir_**

Jethro attendait dans sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Tony. Il hésitait encore. Tony était entré une demie heure plutôt.

- Si je ne fais rien, il va partir. Après tout, il a déjà une offre pour diriger sa propre équipe. S'il n'aime pas ce que je vais faire, il va aussi partir. Je n'ai rien à perdre, sinon la face. J'ai intérêt à ne pas me planter sur ce coup là.

Gibbs s'éloigna de la voiture d'un pas décidé. Il traversa la rue rapidement et sortit les clés de l'appartement de Tony en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas changer les serrures depuis son départ. Il monta les marches deux par deux. Devant la porte 302, il glissa sans bruit la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure et la tourna doucement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Une petite lampe éclairait le salon, mais pas l'humeur de Tony. Il prenait place sur le divan, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce…

Jethro se mouvait devant Tony, enlevant son veston…

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as connu**_

_**Celui-là même**_

_**Qui t'as émue**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as voulu**_

_**Qui malgré lui**_

_**T'auras déçue**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as aimé**_

Il déboutonna sa chemise lentement, dévoilant son ventre plat et ses abdominaux sculptés par un entraînement militaire…

Il se rapprocha un peu de Tony en dansant.

_**Rien de meilleur mais rien de pire**_

_**Et le même cœur quoi qu'tu puisses en dire**_

_**Plein de tendresse, de maladresses**_

_**Je suis le même pour toi**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as connu**_

_**Qui aujourd'hui**_

_**Avoue se sentir perdu**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as voulu**_

_**Purgeant sa peine**_

_**Comme un pauvre gars perdu**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as aimé**_

_**Qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as aimé**_

Il passa lentement ses mains sur ses jambes en se penchant sans jamais quitter Tony des yeux. Il délassa ses souliers et les fit voler avec ses chaussettes aux quatre coins de la pièce…

Il se rapprocha un peu de Tony en dansant.

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as connu**_

_**C'est bien celui**_

_**En qui t'as cru**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as voulu**_

_**Tu es pour lui**_

_**Le seul salut**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as aimé**_

Il caressa doucement le haut de son corps et marqua une pause arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la détacha ainsi que sa fermeture éclair et descendit lentement le tissu le long de ses jambes…

Il se rapprocha un peu de Tony en dansant.

_**Rien de meilleur mais rien de pire**_

_**Et le même cœur quoi qu'tu puisses en dire**_

_**Plein de tendresse, de maladresses**_

_**Je suis le même pour toi**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as connu**_

_**Qui aujourd'hui**_

_**Avoue se sentir perdu**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as voulu**_

_**Purgeant sa peine**_

_**Comme un pauvre gars perdu**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as aimé**_

_**Qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé**_

_**Je suis le même que t'as aimé**_

Il retira sa chemise et son boxer en rougissant légèrement, ne pouvant dissimuler le plaisir qu'il éprouvait d'être ainsi nu devant Tony…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu de Tony en dansant.

_**Car je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as connu**_

_**Qui aujourd'hui**_

_**Avoue se sentir perdu**_

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as voulu**_

_**Qui à tes pieds te déposes son âme à nu.**_

Il posa un genou sur le sol devant Tony et lui ouvrit ses bras…

_**Je suis le même**_

_**Que t'as aimé**_

_**Qui te jure qu'il n'a pas changé**_

_**Je suis le même que t'as**_

_**Je suis le même que t'as**_

_**Je suis le même que t'as aimé**_

- Je t'aime Tony!

- Je t'aime ausi Jay, répondit Tony en se jetant dans les bras de son amoureux et en le renversant sur le sol, mais…

- Mais, répéta Jethro inquiet.

- Mais il y a trop de vêtements entre nous, répondit Tony, taquin.

- Je m'en occupe…

_**Fin**_


End file.
